If it Hadn't Been for Her
by Cris32323
Summary: This is an alternate universe where Mai is living in the area where Gene was killed in Ghost Hunt. Her favorite place is at the lake and is there when a women with a red car pulls up.
1. Ch 1: That Night at The Lake -Part 1-

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt

Summary: This is an alternate universe where Mai is living in the area where Gene was killed in Ghost Hunt. Her favorite place is at the lake and is there when a women in a red car pulls up.

A/N: This is my first fan-fiction and I would love some instructive criticism. If you are confused by what is going on in this chapter, I put a summary of this chapter at the bottom. I Hope you enjoy this Chapter.

It was a lake just outside of Furei Camp Grounds; surrounded by mountains and a luscious green forest, it had a way of calming Mai even on some of her harder nights.

But it could never calm her on her hardest night.

This night, where even the freezing cold couldn't numb her pain and the stunning beauty of the stars reflecting off the lake's pearly black surface couldn't distract her from the thoughts causing of all that pain. They swirled around echoing within her.

"Mommy why are you crying?" her younger self asked within her head.

"Because today is the day that daddy left us" her, now dead, mother replied.

Her mind fast forwarded to the day after her dad's death anniversary.

"Mommy how are you so happy today even though you were so sad yesterday?" innocent young Mai inquired her brown eyes brimming with a concerned curiosity.

Her mother kneeled down beside her and looked her strait into her eyes "Mai, I love your father and all the memories that come with him, even the sad ones. So every year on the day of his death I remember the sad ones so I can be happy the rest of the year with the happy ones without letting any part of him fade away."

"So you're keeping daddy's memories for him?" young Mai asked still not quite comprehending what her mom was trying to say.

Mai took a deep breath and let more tears escape holding tightly to her lucky key and all the memories that she refused to forget, even if they are painful; because she didn't want to forget any part of her mother. Not a singl…

Head lights flashed behind her, ripping her abruptly from her thoughts. She ducked out of view halfway out of shock and halfway because of the unsettling feeling of trepidation that clung to her as she looked at the red car the head lights belonged to. It was backing up toward the boat ramp and stopped a couple feet from the water. A terror swirled up into her gut and panic started sipping though her.. There wasn't a boat in sight.

A/N: Summary of this chapter: Mai is sitting by the lake on the anniversary of her parent's deaths. (Even though her Dad died when she was younger and her Mom died when she was older I put it on the same date.) She is shifting through her memories when a red car pulls up to the boat ramp without a boat.


	2. Ch 2: That Night at The Lake -Part 2-

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt

A/N: Hello again. I put the summary of this chapter at the end if you are confused. I am so happy people are reading this. So THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU.

Mai body froze but her mind didn't. An authoritative echo resounded in her head telling her to stay hidden, telling her that there was something more serious going on. Her hand moved shakily into her jacket pocket and pulled out her cellphone. Her eyes never leaving the red car as a woman exited. She had thick curly blond hair that was haphazardly thrown into a ponytail; she wore black high heels that matched her black jacket accompanied by silver skinny jeans. Unconsciously Mai leaned forward trying to get a better look at her face obscured by the darkness; but the women turned looking for anyone in the shadows. Mai hit the ground, her thud softened by the grass surrounding the lake. Mai's phone fell from her hand and lit up just after the women had turned back toward her car. Mai hastily snatched it up and looked down at the screen while keeping the women in her peripheral vision.

_I can't call anyone. I don't have anything to say beside there is a women without a boat at a boat ramp. She could just be taking pictures._ While her instincts screamed that wasn't what was really going on, one of her few innovative ideas slipped into her head: pictures! I can get her photo and her license plate number.

She scooted to the side behind some longer grass closer to the pond, as hesitantly and as silently as possible. Her eyes trained on the blond, she put her phone in camera mode and turned down the brightness to as low as possible. Holding her phone up just below the top part of the grass she snapped a picture of the women bending down toward her trunk. She lowered her phone toward the license plate and began to zoom in when she saw something wrapped up in the trunk on her screen. Her blood ran cold as she held back a gasp. Someone's in there.

Her body started to go into shock before she shook her head violently. STOP IT MAI get a hold of yourself. She took a deep breath her shoulder rising and falling shakily and snapped a couple more pictures of the license plate before she began to dial the police. Her hesitation was gone and her shaking had stopped. She knew in her heart she had to do something.

But what?

Could she take on the women with the body in her trunk? Mai was defiantly at a disadvantage with her size and build. She could wait until the women left and recover the body, but was she really ok with the women leaving?

She took a deep breath and decided to let her instincts take over her thoughts quieted and switched to the facts. The women had a car and she didn't. The woman had a body and was sliding out of the trunk now. The body hit the ground and a muffled terror filled grunt escaped from it…

SOMEONE WAS ALIVE IN THERE,

and Mai was the only one that could save them.

She crept closer as the women bent over and started dragging the person into the water.

Mai had to get the women to leave; she did the first thing that came to her mind.

She let out a bone chilling howl.

The blond haired women dropped the rolled up person into the water out of shock and started running out of the water as fast as she could splashing everywhere. Then she sprinted to her car and took off down the dark road.

Mai ran frantically into the water in the place that she had seen them last. Her foot hit something and she thrust her hands into the water. It touched the canvas material of the bag wrapped around the person and she griped it tightly dragging it towards shore.

When she got to shore she didn't hesitate to un-wrap the material to reveal a deathly pale boy. He was about the same age as her and wearing all black. The canvas bag he was wrapped in was stained red.

The instincts leading her until now froze as dread sunk back in with a new grip on her mind: immobilizing her.

Sirens rung behind her as they pulled into the parking lot a little was back, but she couldn't move.

Not when the police pulled her back.

Not when the paramedics started asking her questions.

"She's in shock" a whispered echo entered her head.

It was the last thing she heard before darkness overtook her.

A/N- Summary of Chapter 2- Mai knows something is wrong with the women so she takes pictures of her and her license plate, and then calls the police. She realizes that she has a body in her trunk and scares her away by making a noise. Then Mai jumps in after the body (Gene) and pulls him to shore as the police and paramedics get there. Then Mai goes into shock and faints.


	3. Ch 3: To The Hospital

Chapter 3: To The Hospital

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt. (Period)

A/N: I know this is the longest I have taken to update, I am sorry for making you wait. I will try to update at least once a week. I put the summary of this chapter at the end if you are confused. I am very grateful for the reviews, follows, and favorites. I really appreciate that you take the time to read my story. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU AWESOME PEOPLES (Here's some cookies ) :)

Sirens rung through the night to Matsuzaki Hospital, arriving as midnight struck to wheel out a pale dark haired boy whose name no one knew. Not even the petite brown-haired girl who was slowly recovering consciousness in the back of a police car; that was the preceding the ambulance. The police were anxious for answers and hoped the girl had them.

Mai woke up with a thick blanket wrapped snuggly around her, with sirens ringing through her ears. She opened her eyes and squinted to see a woman in a police uniform in front of her holding open a car door.

_I'm sitting in the back of a police car, _she thought. The realization wasn't surprising to her, but the puzzle pieces of everything that had just happened hadn't completely come together yet.

"I'm Officer Aoi, can you walk?" The police women inquired with a concerned durable tone and worry in her eyes.

_Can I walk?_ Mai's thoughts examined silently as her body already started engaging in the motions of doing so. A hand on her shoulder guided her and soon she was on her feet, slowly but surely proceeding into the hospital.

The motion sensor doors opened to reveal a group of white coats and scrubs hovering around something. She heard their voices layering on top of each other:

"The cold water slowed the bleeding."

"He's stable for now."

"It's a miracle he's alive."

"Do we know his identity?"

"Right now we need to focus on getting him into a room."

A break in the group showed the topic of their exchange and sent the entirety of reality crashing back to her.

"That's the boy! He is the boy that was dumped in the lake!"

"Calm down," The officer said in a firm voice.

Mai took a deep shaky breath. The authoritative voice from earlier rung through her head giving her a reassurance and confidence, "He's going to be okay; but you need to calm down in order to help this boy. You can do this." She took one more shaky breath and looked up at the Police Officer.

Officer Aoi, noticing her change in demeanor, said, "Tell me what happened."

A/N: I know this is a pretty uneventful chapter. I just didn't what to have a huge transition gap.

Summary- The ambulance has picked up Gene and brings him to the hospital at midnight with Mai right behind him in a police car slowly recovering from shock (this shock is partly from being in freezing water and partly because of everything else that happened). The Police Officer named Aoi escorts her into the building where Mai sees a group of doctors surrounding Gene who is stable. (A/N in A/N) I honestly don't have the heart to kill off Gene. Then she is lead into an office so she can explain what happened.

Questions: What do you think of this transition chapter? What do you think will happen? Have any instructive criticism.


End file.
